What if?
by spanishbeauty95
Summary: Imagine if Alicia was never in the clique, imagine that she is new to OCD. hey guys, i changed the title, it used to be imagine? But i changed it. Luv, kelly
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody

Hi everybody! This is my first story!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the clique characters, lisi harisson does.

**The Pretty Committee**

Massie block- The alpha of OCD and the PC, and plans on keeping it that way. But what happens when a very beautiful Spanish girl comes to OCD, will she make her life miserable or will she accept her with open arms welcoming her to the PC.

Claire Lyons- Is Massie's beta and loving every moment of it. Even though she doesn't have much money, that doesn't matter, right? True friendship is what counts, right? But what happens when the new girl suddenly becomes really close to Massie?

Kristen Greogery- Is super smart and really athletic. But what happens when the new girl might take her spot as captain of the sirens? All she has to say is its time for revenge. One problem, Massie likes the new girl.

Dylan Marvil- Miss Marvil is finally a size 1, thanks to her hard core new diet. But when the new girl comes to town will she get jealous and go back to her old dieting ways or will she be confident and act as if she is ten times hotter than the new girl when really she's not?

Alicia Rivera- The beautiful new girl that EVERYONE is talking about. She's ready for 8th grade. She's perfect; she's smart, gorgeous, and athletic. One problem, she hopes the PC likes her.

Summary- Imagine the pretty committee with out Alicia and Alicia is brand new to the school.

Hope you guys like it, it's my first ever fanfic!

Love ya alls!

Tootles!

Kelly ;)


	2. First Day

The Block Estate

**The Block Estate**

**Sept. 5, 2008**

**7:30 am**

Massie looked at herself admiring how beautiful she looked. She couldn't wait until the first day of school to start because as usual she and her friends would be the envy of all the girls and the eye candy of all the guys. She was wearing a cap sleeved midnight-blue BCBG minidress, with grey tights underneath that, and her brand new Chanel metallic silver flats.

Of course she was wearing her brand new Tiffany necklace and her brand new signature charm bracelet. Jakkob had given her a blowout which made her look fabulous and better than ever. Oh, yes, she was ready for the new school year. One thing was missing of course, how could she forget to wear her brand new channel earrings. Siily, her.

**Block's Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**7:30 am**

Claire was really nervous about the first day though. /she thought, "What if she ran into Cam?" She stayed positive anyway. Well, at least she looked cute. She was wearing a bebe light pink babydoll cami and sevens jeans and white coach flats. She went outside to the range rover to pick up the other girls and massie greeted her with a big grin and a heyyy.

**Range rover**

Assie and Claire talked for a while until Dylan came into the car followed by Kristen. Finally Dylan broke the silence. I'm requesting 40 gossip points for the gossip im about to give. Massie spat, Spill.

Dylan gave the the deets that there was going to be a new girl in BOCD. All the girls gasped. Massie said gossip points rewarded to Dylan. Dylan beamed with pride. But deep down inside Massie was nervous that the new girl might be a threat to their reputation.

**BOCD**

**8:15 am**

Alicia was super nervous but confident for the first day of school. She was wearing the cutest outfit ever. She was wearing Chanel white shorts,

Ralph Lauren cap sleeved baby blue shirt, a brown nubby Nannette Lepore blazer with a flirty turquoise flower on the lapel, and Micheal Kors baby blue shiny flats. She was a definite 9.8. When the pretty committee saw her, they were all jealous of her beauty and her boobs. So, Massie decided to walk over to the "new girl."

HAHA. Left you in a cliffy. I wonder what assie is going to say to Alicia. Please R&R!!

Lov always,

Kelly


	3. Meet Alicia

Massie's POV

**Massie's POV**

Once I got out of the range rover I saw something I didn't want to see. I thought the new girl was going to be a freakish LBR but man was I wrong. It was a gorgeous girl with the most amazing clothes; she was a solid 9.9, in my opinion. Soon all the other girls followed out of the range rover. I barked rating time! I started and Claire said "Massie is wearing a super pretty cap sleeved midnight blue BCBG dress, grey tights and metallic silver flats, congrats you're a 9.8!" I was satisfied with my rating, and then I said "Kuh-laire is wearing a gorge pink BEBE babydoll, sevens jeans and white coach flats, congrats you're a 9.5!" Kristen your next, I barked. I said, "Kristen is wearing Chanel grey shorts, a long turquoise cam and lavender flip-flops, congrats you're a 9.5. " My turn!" yelled Dylan. "Miss Marvil is wearing a red, Rey and black plaid splendid jumper, black leggings and red Chanel flats, conrats you're a 9.6!"

"I think we should walk over to the new girl," I said and smiled slyly.

"Totally" everyone said

**None's POV**

Massie walked over to the new girl and said, "Hmmm, u must be the new girl am I correct?"

Alicia responded, "Yes, im the new girl and I have a name and it's Alicia Rivera, and your name must be?"

"Massie Block, I'm the Alpha of the PC and BOCD.

"Not for long'" Alicia spat.

"What makes you so special, Duh-licia?" Massie replied coolly.

" Well, lets see, I was the Alpha of my old school, I'm gorgeous, really smart, athletic, level8 gymnast, and I have incredible style'" Alicia smirked.

"Look Alicia, I don't care what you were in your old school but you mess with me, I'll make your life a living hell," Massie snapped

"We'll see about that," and with that Alicia left with a smirk.

She left four girls with scowling faces, and one girl named Massie Block left in awe. No one had ever stood up to Massie Block, ever. Massie thought she would be the perfect addition to the pretty committee.

_**Hiyas! Well, how did you like that? So, I tried my best to make sure that the there were Ms in Massie's name and I in any words with the letter M. lolz. Hope you liked it. Please read and review! ;) They make me smile! **__****_


End file.
